Vulnerability assessment and malware detection are two fields or industries that deal with issues of computer security. A positive malware detection generally requires an immediate response to eliminate a threat to the computer device of a potentially imminent malicious event. Typically, the response is to quarantine, remove, or replace the software file of the malware. With a positive vulnerability assessment, on the other hand, the computer device can usually continue to operate without concern for a threat to the computer device, since a malicious event is not necessarily imminent. However, if the computer device is going to be used in an environment that has a particular security standard, then there is considerable concern over whether the computer device meets that security standard or would present a security problem for the environment. For example, if the computer device is to be used in a medical facility with a secure network through which the computer device will have access to confidential patient records, then it is very important to determine whether the computer device is hosting or executing any binary files that are known to be easy targets for hackers to gain access to the computer device and from there to any other computer or data storage device accessible through the secure network. Therefore, before the computer device can be granted access to the secure network, the vulnerability to malicious events of the computer device must be assessed, and any known vulnerabilities must be remedied or eliminated. The assessment must be thorough, robust, secure, quick and efficient, in order to prevent security problems, while allowing business operations to proceed with minimal interruption.